Give & Take
by snoopydoodles17
Summary: <html><head></head>[OQ PROMPTED ONE SHOT] One color: Green; Two people: Snow & Charming; Three things: Rose, Candle, Pepper. All of these come together in this fun, loving outlawqueen story.</html>


**On my tumblr I asked for these things:**

**One color**

**Two people**

**Three things**

**Here was a prompt I received:**

**One color: green**

**Two people: Snow and Charming**

**Three things: pepper, candle, and a rose.**

**If you have more prompts (doesn't have to be the one, two, three thing.), message me here or on my tumblr if you have it! I'd rather you PM me here, though.**

**Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

**G.**

"Robin, we are _not _painting the walls green. I'm not having it in this house."

"Well maybe we should move, then." Robin replies, laying the last plate on the beautifully set table. "Because, if I live anywhere inside a house, it'll be a green one."

"Well, go to the hardware store and buy a green house. You can live in it and I'll give you some trees and baby flowers to live with." Regina responds, throwing her words from her lips like fire off of her tongue as she makes her way to the other side of the table.

She bends over and fixes the dozen roses that Robin had given to her the night of the proposal, set perfectly in the vase in the center of the tablecloth. He looks over at her and grabs the lighter, bringing the small flame to the wick on the candles. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asks, never hearing the term of a green house before. Was it paint?

"Look it up." She retaliates. "David and Mary-Margaret will be over at the time the invited themselves to be here at – five o'clock – and it's already ten 'til." She says with a bitter tone.

"Then we have ten minutes for you to explain what a green house is." He replies, leaning against the back of a chair and accidentally tilting it, making it bump the table and reposition the plates.

She gives him a glare, one he wishes he didn't ever see. "Way to go, Locksley. I just spent an hour on the setting."

"If you don't care about David and Mary-Margaret so much, then why care about the place setting?"

She huffs and tilts her head as she _re-_does everything, "Because…it's still my house and I still like it pristine. Meaning, I don't want green walls in it."

"Just a touch of green! That's all I'm asking."

"What? A finger print of paint in the corner behind the couch?" She asks with a spark in her tone, "Because I would be okay with that." She says, going back to fixing her vase again.

He shakes his head and rolls his eyes, hanging his head down as he leans more carefully against the chair again, "You're such a smart ass."

"Well…at least you got the first part right." She fires back nonchalantly, finishing it again. "_Do. Not. Touch_." She commands viciously, walking to his side of the table and watching his every move.

"What happens if I do? Will you spank me?" He asks coyly, that little sarcastic tone in his voice and a tilt of his head. His bottom lip stuck out ever so slightly.

She rolls her eyes and huffs, looking at him from behind as he turns his head to her. "No, you would like that too much."

"Oh, how I would." He replies, "But I would also like green walls." He persists.

"If I hear you say green walls again, I will temporarily turn you into a dog." She warns, turning and walking into the warm kitchen.

He walks briskly after her, coming up from behind and holding her waist. He peppers her face with wet kisses…_like a dog. _"Bow wow…" He coos coyly.

She rolls her eyes and scruffs him off of her, reaching for her oven mitts. "Hands off, pal. I need to get my lasagna out." She orders.

He does as she says and stands there watching her. She takes it out and fans it off a little, dipping the fork in after a minute or two and blowing on it. "Here, taste tester. See if it needs anything." She says, shoving the fork up in Robin's face.

He takes a bite of it and makes a face due to it being so hot. He chews it up and nods, "Needs pepper."

"Needs pepper? I don't do pepper."

"What do you do?!" He questions.

"You." She counters loosely. She turns and gives him a wink before taking a bite of her own creation. "It's good." She determines, taking the dish of food to the table.

The doorbell rings and they both look over, "Can you get that?" She asks him, struggling yet again to perfect the roses that would move anyway.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any green walls yet."

She groans and straightens up irritably, pointing her fingers to the corner of the wall, painting it a dark green. "There. Now go get the door."

He smirks, "That's only the start."

**Remember, please review and send prompts! Thanks!**

**Much love,**

**G.**


End file.
